Detective May
by Piplup1212
Summary: It all started a normal life for famous teen detective, May Maple. How does a bet, a trip to the amusement park, and a drug never tested on humans change things for her? Let's just say it's the start of a new identity for May. CS/IKS and crush versions of LGS/PS *based off Detective Conan which I do NOT own*
1. Prologue

**So, I decided I would revise the chappie and I deleted the original one seeing as I had a better idea. :P I now present, Detective May!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or Detective Conan**

* * *

><p>"It was…you!" The brunette cried. Her finger pointed towards someone. Everyone's eyes followed her finger.<p>

"L-lies. Where's your proof?" The man asked. The girl smirked.

"I've got it right here!" She yelled, throwing the man's prized jewel. He caught it in his right hand. Seems normal, eh? The thing is, that hand was 'broken' and has been unable to be used.

"M-m-master. What is going on?" His butler yelled. The man took a few steps back.

"So? I just lied about my hand, big deal. I liked having everyone do things for me. Where's the proof I murdered Mr. Westing, a prized business partner?" The man asked. The girl smirked once more, a habit she picked up from her childhood friend.

"This murder couldn't be committed by anyone but you, dear sir. With your right hand wrapped up, the hand the murderer used to stab Mr. Westing, you would be eliminated from the suspect list. The other three suspects have only met him once, a brief business meeting and up until today, they have not seen each other nor do they have any history, they have no motive. But you, I've heard you've been borrowing money to support your company. I heard you've been selling to the black market and Mr. Westing had been blackmailing you. It went something like this. Low on money and the due date to pay him approaching, you begged for another day. He reluctantly obliged but he demanded more payment. More than you had anticipated. You begged him once more but he refused, once he turned, grabbing a knife from his knife collection," She grabbed a tooth pick and a grape from the caterer's table, and punching the grape. "Stab. You then disguised the scene of murder to make it look like a suicide but there was one mistake."

"And what us that?" The man asked.

"You, Mr. Crawford, made it look like a suicide. There is no way any person could stab themselves in their back." She said. Mr. Crawford fell to his knees in front of the guests.

"It's true. What was worse, my wife was depending on that money. She needed an operation or she would die but that cruel heartless man didn't give a crap about it!" He cried, his tears falling to the ground as the police officers cuffed him, taking him away, his wails fading away. Head officer, officer Jenny walked up to the girl and thanked her.

"Another job well done May." She said. May nodded.

"Thanks. It's sad it had to turn out this way though. If the man didn't borrow or sell to the black market but it being too late for that, Mr. Westing could have just answered his pleas with a yes." May said. Officer Jenny nodded.

"See ya May." Officer Jenny said. May nodded and took her leave.

* * *

><p>Meet May Maple, teen detective. Daughter of famous handsome mystery screen play writer, Norman Maple and famous and flawless actress, Caroline Maple. Her detective skills are her main source of popularity. Her eye for detail and her sense of mystery, developed at a young age, barely anyone could believe she was only six years of age when she figured out the identity of a bank robber. There is no mystery she can't solve and thus her fame in the world of mystery solving.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Let's skip to the next day, shall we?<strong>

* * *

><p>She now stood in front of a mansion just a little smaller than hers. She saw a familiar head of unique green hair.<p>

"Drew!" She yelled, waving her hand.

* * *

><p>Drew Hayden, May's childhood friend. He is the son of Grace Hayden, a famous lawyer, and Richard Hayden, a not-so-famous private eye but president of a famous company. His signature smirk and flicking of his hair make for his well known status. His 'charming' personality, aquaintance of May Maple, and son of famous Grace Hayden and famous president of Hayden Enterprises make his family just a little famous.<p>

* * *

><p>"April. Come on, we need to get to school." Drew smirked, flicking his hair. May growled.<p>

"Whatever. Anyways, can we do something after school?" May asked. Drew thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"I have a tournament, remember?" Drew said. May frowned.

"Great, I'll be forced to watch it." May mumbled.

"If I win, I'll take you to the amusement park. It is Friday." Drew offered. May raised a brow.

"And if you lose?" She asked.

"I won't take you anywhere. If I win, I'll be more known and you won't be bored. A win-win situation." Drew said. May stood still for a moment before nodding.

"Sure!" She said.

"But if ya lose, we go to the movies and I get to pick what we watch," She smirked as his face visibly flinched. "No pressure."

"Fine. All the more reason for me to win." Drew said, flicking his hair. May took out envelopes from her bag.

"Can you believe random dudes are actually sending me mail, asking me to date them?" She said, tossing the envelopes behind her and into a recycling bin.

"I'm glad I don't have it as worse as you." Drew said, smirking at one of his fangirls. She fainted on the spot.

"We really should hurry, the teacher might get mad. The bell is about to ring." May said, glancing at her watch. She took Drew's wrist and ran into the building and ran to homeroom. They took a seat right as the bell rang.

"Drew Hayden?" Mr. Collins, their teacher, called as he looked at the attendance card.

"Here." Drew said, flicking his hair.

"May Maple?" He called.

"Right here." May said, taking a breath. The next few names were called and the attendance was taken to the office.

"Okay, you may all head to your lockers to get your things." Mr. Collins said. Everyone rushed out and May and Drew calmly walked out. May placed everything she needed in her bag and skipped off to first period while Drew stared at the note in his locker. He sighed and felt a presence behind his back.

"Brianna, I have no interest in dating you." Drew sighed. Her face fell.

"I know, I just wanted to tell you. Anyway, I understand. You have your eyes set on her." Brianna said, flashing him a smile. Drew blushed lightly, turning to look at the direction May had taken.

"Hold on to her, she'll be on a long leave but she's right next to you." She said, walking off. Drew cocked a brow. He knew Brianna's mom was teaching her to read fortunes and minds and stuff much to her dislike but that actually sounded pretty professional compared to everything else she had ever said. He shook it off and walked away with his stuff, slamming his locker shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day…<strong>  
>May stumbled into her house and fell in her favorite room. It was filled with all the mystery books you could imagine. She picked up her favorite one, a Sherlock Holmes story, 'The Adventure of the Red-Headed League' to be exact.<p>

"I hope he loses." May mumbled, sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. She grabbed the remote and changed to the channel the tournament was on. Drew left early and his dad drove him there. Minutes past but May had yet to realize that. Her nose deep in the book. She may have already read the book but that was at least three years ago. Those years spent solving her own mysteries, being at school, hanging with Drew, going on vacations, and reading new books made her mind forget about the culprit.

"I knew it!" May shrieked, slapping a hand on her mouth. She then remembered she let all the maids and butlers go relax, only to come when she ordered, the same with her family. Her family didn't like anyone doing work for them. She heard a ring and looked at the screen.

"Times up, the winner is Andr- I mean Drew Hayden!" The announcer exclaimed. May blinked.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed.


	2. Amusement Parks and Murder, oh my!

**Detective May**

**Pip: I'm back! But rewriting the chappie was hard.**

**Drew: It can't be that hard. Geez, pip doesn't own pokemon.**

**May: You try wracking your brain. **

**Drew: June, I bet I could write a chapter faster than her.**

**Pip: I bet you couldn't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

May changed into some black shorts, a grey hoodie, red sneakers, a fanny pack, and her hair was in her usually style with her red bandana. She walked out and stood in the green grass, letting the comb through her hair. The tournament was prerecorded before being aired. She waited for a few more minutes. He should be here right about...

Now.

May sighed when she saw a familiar head of green hair and the owner smirked, walking up to her. He was clad in jeans, a black jacket and a dark purple shirt.

"Drew," she said.

"June, I thought you'd put a little more effort into your clothing seeing as this is a date but whatever," he said, smirking. She blushed.

"W-what?" She asked. He flicked his hair.

"Relax January, it's a joke. Now, come on," he said.

"Aren't ya gonna drive us or something?" May asked, following him, as well as ignoring his rude remark.

"Nope, we're gonna walk," he answered.

"No way, nu uh, I am not gonna walk over there," she said, pouting.

He turned around to face her, poking her stomach, "You could use the exercise."

May's face turned red with anger and she held herself back to keep from strangling him. Ooh, he was gonna get it, "Meanie, you could tone down the muscle."

"Admit it, you like it though," he said, gesturing to his arm. May glared at him, hoping he would flinch.

"Can it Drew. You're my best friend, not my boyfriend. Arrogant Grasshead," she said, muttering the last part.

"But you still like it," he said, smirking as he crossed his arms behind his head. May kicked a pebble, hitting him square on the finger. He flinched slightly.

"Gee March, violent much?" He asked, chuckling.

May rolled her eyes and followed him as they walked on, silence surrounding them with Drew's occasional rude remark and May's amusing retort.

The familiar sound of screaming kids and loud chatter filled their ears.

"We're here!" May cried out, running up to the ticket booth.

"Bracelets for two," Drew said, pulling out money and setting it on the counter. The man handed him change as well as the bracelets. He handed one to May.

"You didn't have to," she said, putting it on.

"Knowing you, you'd want as much money possible for food and games, right?" Drew smirked. May flushed and glared.

"I am not a bottomless pit you know," she retorted. Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

"Yeah, you're a bottomless hole, than again, what's the difference?" He asked, leaving May to fume. She reluctantly followed him, leading them to a roller coaster. May noticed a group of kids trying to sneak into the ride.

"I'll be right back," she said, heading to a group of kids.

"Hi there," she said. The kids looked up.

"Eep! Are we in trouble?" A young brunette asked.

"No, what are your names?" May asked.

"I'm Leaf Green and this is my cousin Ash Ketchum and our friends Misty Waterflower and Gary Oak," the girl said.

"I'm May Maple. Would you like to go on the ride?" May asked.

"Yes please!" Ash said. May laughed.

"Here you go then," she said, handing them each ten dollars for a bracelet.

"Thank you!" They chorused, running off. May walked back to Drew.

"They were adorable! I'd like to have kids as cute as them," she said.

"Pfft, your kids would look hideous," Drew said as he flicked his hair.

"At least my kids wouldn't have green hair. Come on!" She said, grabbing his wrist.

"Grasshead, do you thi-oof!" May said.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" A girl's voice replied. May looked up and saw a hand, she grabbed it and was pulled up. May noticed a gold object glisten.

"Excuse little June bug here, she's too clumsy," Drew said.

"Ha! Anywho, I'm-"

"Haley Yens?" May asked. She looked at May.

"How did you know?" She asked. May smirked and dusted herself off.

"I saw the necklace and noticed it had the mayor's crest so I figured you were his daughter," she replied.

"Cool! You must be May Maple! I'm Jenna Hockins and this is Miette Marshall," a blonde girl said.

"That's right! How did you know?" May asked.

"I just guessed, I see you all the time in papers and TV," she replied. May nodded and blushed.

"Yo! Quit her babblin' and get on da ride!" Someone yelled.

"Well I'm sorry for having a social life!" May hollered, showing her bracelet to the ride's manager and hopping in next to Drew.

"May!" Jenna giggled.

"He's a big fat meanie," she mumbled. She sat in the seat, bored as ever. She listened to the screaming of the wind, or the passengers, and yawned. She had wanted to torture Drew with the new movie, "The Old Chatuea" and it was way more scarier than the real Chatuea. No one knew but Drew had an extreme fear of the horror movie series by 'Ghost Pokemon', one of the pokemon company branches whereas May got over it.

"Whew, that was fun," Miette said, stretching her arms. May's stomach growled. Drew smirked and poked her stomach.

"Ha, joyous July, you are a bottomless pit," he said.

"Can we eat now? Please?" She asked, secretly plotting to get revenge.

"Sure, my treat. Ladies?" He asked, flicking his hair.

"O-okay," Haley said. Drew smirked, leading them to a food truck. Jenna looked at the menu.

"I'll take three medium sodas and three medium popcorns," she replied.

"One large soda and a medium popcorn," Drew said.

"I'll take one extra large soda, a large popcorn, and a jumbo pack of cotton candy," May said. Everyone sweat dropped.

"That will be forty dollars," the man said. Drew paid and smirked at May, ruffling her hair.

"Typical June berry," he said. May smiled.

"I'm a growing girl Ya know," she teased.

They grabbed their food and sat down at a table and began to talk. They started by talking about May's skills.

"Oh puh-lease, I'm not that skilled," she said.

"Yes you are, wait, are you two dating? You two look so cute together!" Miette cooed. May blushed heavily while Drew did slightly.

"Anyone would look cute with me, even this little blemish," he stated. May glared.

"I'm cute with anyone. How could the dude with seaweed on his head look cute with me?" May asked stiffly.

"Well, your hair is brown like dirt and his hair is green like grass. Plus, the outfit you're wearing right this minute has a red bandana which looks adorable with his green hair," Miette answered.

They strayed off the topic and began talking about other things. Most awkward being about Drew's muscles much to May's dislike.

"I'm going to get a refill, anyone want one?" Haley asked. Miette raised her hand and handed Haley her cup.

"Nah but I will come to help and get a few napkins," Jenna said. Haley nodded and they walked off to the refill station. Miette tapped her fingers on the table.

"So May, can I ask you something?" Miette asked. May looked up from her bucket of buttery goodness and looked Miette in the eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Is this going to turn into one of those mushy girl talks?" Drew questioned.

"No, when did you start getting into mysteries?" She asked.

"Around the age of five. My dad had a lot of mystery books and would often read the. To me before I went to sleep," she answered. Miette and Drew laughed.

"That must have been fun," Miette said. May rolled her eyes and nodded.

"In fact, they were," she said.

"We're back!" Jenna's voice sang. The unstable seats bumped up as the two girls sat down.

"Thank you!" Miette sang, taking a sip of her soda. She set it down and grabbed some popcorn, before licking her fingers.

"Mm-ah!" She screeched, grasping her neck before falling to the ground.

"Miette!" Jenna and Haley screamed.

May took immediate action and checked for a pulse. Miette's mouth hung open and May faintly sniffed it.

"Call the police! Someone's been murdered!" She looked at one of the workers, "Seal the area and don't let anyone in or out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pip: So, I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**May: You killed someone! **

**Pip: Yup, and to those wondering, no, it's not Miette from pokemon.**

**Sneak Peek**

_May's hair shadowed her face and a smirk took over her innocent lips._

_"She's figured it out," Drew said._

_"Thanks kids," May said, standing up. She whipped around and slowly lifted her arm up and her fingers pointed at the murderer._

_"It was you!" May yelled._

_"What!?" _

_May took a few steps forward, her eyes scanned the ground._

_"It was quite easy thanks to the kids' statements. Thanks to them, I figured out how you murdered her. I found out how the poison got in her mouth. I found out... The truth."_

_Everyone watched the scene unfold in front of them and everyone went silent. The officers watched in curiosity and Officer Jenny pulled out her hand cuffs, ready to pounce and slap them onto her._

_"Ha! Where's the proof? Hm? I want the proof."_


	3. Case Closed and Clobbered Heads

**Pip: I'm back!~~~~ You might be wondering what's with updating two days in a row but I've been gone so long, not really, but I really wanted to post this chappie for y'all.**

**Drew: Yippee...**

**Pip: Didn't expect you to be so happy *rolls eyes***

**May: Uhhhhhh... *backs away***

**Pip: Anywho, Drew do a nice and happy disclaimer, 'kay? *flashes an innocent smile***

**Drew: *rolls eyes* Pip doesn't own pokemon or Detective Conan**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Oh my! Someone just died!" A woman shouted.

All heck broke loose.

"Everybody remain calm! Remain were you are and refrain from moving!" May shouted. A majority of the people kept going because who remains calm when people tell you to remain calm?

"May, I've called the police," Drew said. May gave him a grateful smile and examined Miette's body before examining the contents of her drink and the popcorn.

"It couldn't have been the popcorn 'cause they all ate from it," she concluded.

A few minutes later, red and blue lights started a strobe light party.

"May!" Officer Jenny yelled. May looked up.

"Can you have the officers perform a scan on the contents of the cup?" May asked, gesturing to the cup with a gloved hand.

Officer Jenny gave a two finger salute, "Will do May."

May nodded and stroked her imaginary beard, listing off the suspects, "The only suspects are Haley and Jenna."

May felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head and sapphire met emerald, "May, are you sure you don't want to leave this to officer Jenny?"

"Of course. Only one truth prevails and I intend to find it," she said. Drew smirked and drew back his arm.

"Okay. I'll help in any way I can," he replied. She smiled and walked away.

"You really care about her, huh?" A voice asked. Drew spun around and saw Jenna.

"Yeah..." He mumbled, looking in May's direction.

* * *

><p><strong>With May...<strong>

**Normal POV**

May wandered off, looking for potential witnesses. She spotted the kids from earlier.

"Great work Ash! You spent all of Leaf's allowance on food!" Misty yelled. Ash scratched his head sheepishly before turning to Leaf.

"I'm sorry but I already spent mine and I was really hungry," he said.

"Ashy boy. You have a bottomless pit for a stomach," Gary said.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Ash yelled. Gary shrugged.

"Daisy told me that once," he replied.

"I-it's fine. My allowance isn't that important anyways," Leaf said.

"Are you sure?" Misty asked. Leaf nodded with a big smile. May was about to walk to them before a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"May, we have the results. No poison was detected in the cup or in the straw or ice cubes or her drink. But," he leaned into her ear and whispered. May smiled widely.

"Was there..." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. He nodded and May smiled once more.

"Thank you mister," she said as she walked off to the kids.

"Hey," she said, crouching down and pointing at Haley and Jenna, "Did you by any chance see those two refill their drinks?"

They looked at them and Misty nodded.

"Yeah! The blonde one was refilling her drink before she slipped a bracelet on the cup and left to the bathroom and the brunette refilled the other cup too," she said.

May stayed in her position with her head down.

"Miss. May, are you okay?" Gary asked. May laughed in response. Everyone looked at her and Drew and the officers cut through the crowd with Jenna and Haley following.

May's hair shadowed her face and a smirk took over her innocent lips.

"She's figured it out," Drew said.

"Thanks kids," May said, standing up. She whipped around and slowly lifted her arm up and her fingers pointed at the murderer.

"It was you!" May yelled.

"What!?" Haley yelled.

May took a few steps forward, her eyes scanned the ground.

"It was quite easy thanks to the kids' statements. Thanks to them, I figured out how you murdered her. I found out how the poison got in her mouth. I found out... The truth."

Everyone watched the scene unfold in front of them and everyone went silent. The officers watched in curiosity and Officer Jenny pulled out her hand cuffs, ready to pounce and slap them onto her.

"Ha! Where's the proof? Hm? I want the proof."

"Jenna, there's no hiding it any longer. I know how you did it," she looked at Jenna's wrist, "It started with that bracelet."

"May, there's no way Jenna would murder her best friend, she wouldn't murder anyone!" Haley said, protecting her friend. May flashed a sad smile their way.

"Believe it. I asked the officer if the poison had a odd intricate design, butterflies to be exact. That butterfly bracelet was laced with poison so you used the excuse of getting her a refill and she slipped the bracelet on and told Haley to refill her cup while se left for the bathroom to wash off the poison. You then wiped the bracelet clean, or as clean as it can get, and slipped it on carefully. You gripped the cup on the safe areas and handed it to Miette who held the poisoned area and she ate the popcorn and licked her fingers and bam. She was poisoned," she said.

"Jenna, this isn't true right? Why did you it?" Haley asked, backing away. Jenna laughed.

"She took everything that blasted day. She took my boyfriend, she took my things... she took my own mother," she hissed.

"W-what?" Haley asked.

"My mom decided to go get hitched with that thing I was to call my father. It was nice at first, my best friend would be my sister? But noooo, she didn't stop there. She took my mom's attention and she stole my boyfriend. She took it all," she reached into her bag, "This was my back up plan and May Maple, I will make you pay!"

She ran, knife at hand. May looked around. Nothing, not even a measly pebble to kick. She braced herself. She saw a flash of green and opened her eyes. Drew had kicked the knife out of her hands. She dropped her hands and stared, getting lost in his emerald pools.

"Drew?" May squeaked out. Drew looked at her.

"I said I'd help you any way I could, right?"

She nodded and smiled, giving him a squeeze, "Thanks."

"Curses!" Jenna exclaimed as Officer Jenny cuffed her and soon, Jenna's wails disappeared and everyone left, everyone but Haley, May, and Drew. Haley walked up to May and Drew.

"Thank you. I'm still a little sad though, both my friends are gone," she said. May gave her a smile.

"If you need some company, feel free to hang with us," she said. Haley smile and nodded, running off.

May and Drew walked away before May noticed a man walk behind a ticket booth. Odd, everyone has left.

"I'll be back, just head home and I'll be there," May said. Drew looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I think I left my wallet behind," she lied.

"I'll help you find it then," he told her. May shook her head.

"Just go, I'll be back, I promise," she said, flashing a smile and winking. Drew frowned but nodded, taking his leave.

"I guess I'll see you later," he said, waving and waling away. May nodded and stood there watching his figure retreat into the setting sun. A beautiful scene with such warm and radiating colors.

May walked, her back against the side of the ticket booth.

"W-where's the money?" A vice asked.

"First, the case," a much deeper and ominous voice hissed, sending shivers down May's spine.

She heard a click and then a hum of satisfaction.

"Here, don't ever steal from my company again," the ominous voice said.

"Y-yes s-sir," the first voice said before running off.

May was then hit on the head, leaving her very pained and she fell forward.

"Hey Noir, seems we got ourselves a rat," a different much deeper voice said.

"Ah, May Maple. No doubt this little scene will be let out. Let's test this now, shall we?" Noir said.

May struggled to open her eyes and stand but she couldn't. The little stunt earned a much harder blow to the front of her head and she felt warm liquid ooze from the blow. She winced and groaned. Her head was forced up as well as her mouth. Some blood trickled in but she felt an object, the size of a pill, and water gushed in. She was forced to swallow and felt a stabbing pain, the effect much worse than anything she's felt before. She gripped heart and gave a silent scream.

"Ha, all animals that have tested it have died. Without the famous teen detective, this case will forever remain a mystery," Noir said, a sickening and evil grin upon his face.

Only a single thought raced through her head at the speed of a bullet, pain ripped through May, making her scream silently, an agonizing sight.

_Am I dying?_

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! Please leave some evidence that shows you were here! Sorry but no sneak peek this time. Oh and, in case you haven't figured it out, Pokemon wouldn't be real in this.<strong>


	4. New Names and Kidnapping Games

**Sup! I hope everyone had a good day, yadayada. So, this chappie will be pretty long. Hehe. I will have a picture of May as her new alias on my Deviantart soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Detective Conan**

* * *

><p>May woke up, her head stung as she sat up. A bright light landed on her and she watched an officer crouch down.<p>

"Hello? I'd like to report an injured kid," he said.

_Kid? I'm a teenager, Duh!_

"She has a injury to the front and back of the head and the blood is still dripping from the front wound, I'd say she was hit with a blunt object," he said.

_No dip, Sherlock._

"Oh yeah, her name. Hey kiddo, what's yo- Kid?" he asked.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DUDE! I'm getting outta here!_

May ran from the 'crazed old' man. She tripped more often than she usually does, and that's a lot. Her footsteps lightly echoed behind her, it wasn't until she looked at a shop's window, only then did she stop.

Where a five foot four teen should be standing, stood a little girl, two foot six. Her clothes were slightly baggy and her shoes flopped up every time she walked.

"Tell me this is a dream," she muttered the next part under her breath, "Or a nightmare."

She kicked off her shoes, throwing them in a dumpster. She ran, her feet slapping on the pavement. She finally reached her house.

"Curses," she muttered, "Drew's maids just had to lock my gates too."

She struggled to grab the gate lock. She pouted once she realized there was no chance of unlocking it. She sighed before attempting something she never thought she'd do, breaking into her own house. She began to attempt climbing using the bars, impossible.

She heard footsteps, yet ignored them.

"Who do you think you are, breaking into the Maple's household!?" a familiar voice yelled.

May yelped and fell off onto her bum.

"Professor. Birch! You gotta help me!"

"Who are you and how do you know my name!?"

"It's me! May Maple!"

"How do I know it's you?"

"You have an egg shaped birthmark with an odd hair on your rear which you get checked biweekly!" May yelled.

Prof. Birch blushed in embarrassment, "Well I'll be darned, it IS you... No, she must have spilled it!"

"I didn't you gotta believe me!" May wailed.

"Prove it," he challenged.

"You just came home from that swell chinese buffet downtown," she said.

"How did you know?"

"Well, you have a stain from their soy sauce and there's the wrapper from their complimentary mints on your shoe and finally, your breath reeks of Chinese food and it does NOT smell good," she said, fanning the air.

"It is you... My breath does not smell!"

"Oh really? Lick your hand and smell your saliva," she told him.

He did as told and sniffed, "It's not- ewwwwww..."

"Ha!" May snorted.

"Anyways, come on inside," he said, unlocking her gate. She thanked him and ran inside, Prof. Birch followed and let himself into the study.

She ran up the stairs and later emerged in a new outfit.

She wore a navy blue sweater jacket, a red shirt, a navy blue skirt, and red sneakers. She had a red hair tie with a bow, about four inches, on her wrist. She sadly had no fanny packs for her now child body.

She told him about the case. The man, the exchange, the pill, and blacking out. She told him everything, everything.

"Professor, do ya think you can make something that'll revert me back to my normal self? Maybe this will wear off soon," she thought out loud.

"I don't know, you've been gone for a while. It just turned twelve thirty, surely that's enough time for whatever turned you back for your child self to spread and set," he replied. May groaned at the response and due to clumsiness, fell down the stairs and falling to the bottom.

"Ow..." she moaned.

"Are you okay?" Prof. Birch asked.

"Yeah," she responded, getting up.

"June? Are you there? I saw the lights turn on," a voice called.

May looked at the hall in alarm and ran, hiding behind a desk in the study.

"Ma- Professor Birch? What are you doing here? Where's the clumsy blonde brunette?" a familiar voice asked.

"Ah, Drew, I was making sure the house was secure, May left to go to the states because her parents met someone who wants her to solve a case," he replied.

Drew's smirk faltered, "she didn't even bother telling me..."

May frowned from her place behind the desk but felt the conversation was interesting, as well as the scene. She opened a drawer quietly and found some glasses.

"These must be the ones I used to prank dad, " she whispered. She put them on and smiled, fashion frames. Perfect. She leaned forward before she fell flat on her face.

"Who's this?" Drew asked as he walked over and picked her up, placing her on the desk. May jumped off and backed up against the wall, that only made Drew crouch and lean forward.

"My name's M-" she stopped midsentence and she looked at the books around her, as if they would provide her with an answer.

_Sapphire Haruka and Agatha Christie? Agatha Haruka? I don't like Agatha as a name. Sapphire Christie? Carolyn Keene and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? Edogawa Rampo? Uhh... Sapphire Doyle? Sapphire Rampo, Sapphire Edogawa, Sapphire Keene... Which one?!_

"Sapphire... Sapphire Edogawa!" she blurted out.

"As in Sapphire Haruka and Edogawa Rampo?" Drew asked, raising a brow.

"Y-yeah," she responded.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked.

"May was supposed to take care of me because my parents couldn't," she said.

"Why couldn't they?" Drew asked.

"Her parents were in an accident," Prof. Birch stated quickly.

"I would take care of her but my house wouldn't be safe. Say, can you?" Prof. Birch asked.

_First that freak officer and now you! IS THE WORLD ENDING OR SOMETHING?!_

"Sure, she's cute and she needs a place to stay," he replied.

He walked away, "I'll be outside."

"Professor! Are you mad?" she asked.

"No, his father is a detective. If this doesn't wear off, maybe his dad has something on them," he replied.

"For once Prof, you have a good idea for once. I'mma gonna go and grab my stuff, 'kay?"

She bounded up the stairs and ran to her childhood room.

"I only have one problem, if he finds out," she looked at one of her favorite pictures of them, "He could get hurt."

She grabbed extra clothes and her electronics and their chargers. She resisted the urge to bring her mystery books. She sighed ad grabbed her supplies and walked down the stairs. She met the green haired jerk at the door.

"Hey grasshead, let's go!" she yelled.

Drew sighed but took her hand.

"See that house? It's mine," he said. May nodded.

"Nice, hey, do ya think I will be put a grade or two higher? I'm real smart for my age," she said.

"I dunno. They'll have to test you," he replied.

"Pfft, I could easily surpass a middle schooler," she snorted.

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed.

"Who are you? May?" he joked.

"You're confounding the teen detective and I, a seven year old girl," she snorted.

_Right on target. Bulls eye._

They made a turn and were walking down the driveway. May ran and once she got to the door...

BAM!

"Dad! Be careful!" Drew yelled.

His dad didn't stop to look at him. A confused butler stood at the door.

"Hey mister, please bring my suitcase inside, thank you," May said, handing him his bag before darting over to where his father stood. He climbed into a car and May followed. Drew face palmed and ran, climbing into the car as well. His dad didn't spare the duo a glance.

"Finally! My first case in months!" he shouted in glee as he pressed his foot on the pedal.

They went at a lightning speed.

"Dad! Slow down!" Drew yelled. His dad slammed his foot on the brakes, he looked back before driving on.

"Drew," he looked at May from the mirror, "Unknown little girl too!?"

"Hi! I'm Sapphire Edogawa," she introduced.

"Drew, why did you bring a strange little girl?" Richard, his dad, questioned.

"May left to solve a case for her parents and Sapphire needed a place to stay," he explained.

Richard snorted, "Fine but stay away from trouble."

"What's the case mister?" May asked. Richard went silent.

"A kidnapping. It's the son of the co-president of my company," he replied.

"Wow," Drew said.

"'Wow' is right. I got a case! Yippee!" his dad howled in glee.

"That's terrible mister," she said.

"Grr! Get out! The both of you!" Richard yelled.

"Dad, we're in the highway. I don't know about you but right now pancakes don't sound very appetizing," Drew says. May yawns and stares out the window.

The rest of the ride is silent. Awkward... May soon saw a fairly large house come into view. She noticed hedges and a fence around it as well. They drove into the driveway and Richard got out.

"You two, stay here. Got it?" he asked.

"Yes dad," Drew replied.

"Yes sir mean mister," May stated innocently. Richard glared at her and as soon as he turned, May turned, revealing her childishly crossing her fingers behind her back. Drew put the music on and May hopped out.

"Hey Sapphire, wanna go to that ice cream shack back there?" Drew asked.

Silence.

"Sapphire? Sapp- Dang it!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, May was currently jumping up and down repeatedly, trying to look at the photo Richard held in his hands.<p>

"Okay, were there any witnesses?" he asked as he handed the picture back to the man. May grabbed it and looked at it.

"I'm afraid not. Oh, please find him. He's the only family I have left," he pleaded.

"Don't worry Henry, I'll find Jesse," Richard stated.

"Sapphire!"

Everyone looked at Drew as he ran to May and picked her up.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car!" Richard yelled.

"Sorry but Sapphire thought it would be fun to run off," he said, glaring at May. May smiled back innocently.

"Ooh! A ball!" She ran over and started to kick it in the air.

"Anyways, are you sure there were no witnesses?" Richard asks. Henry shook his head.

May listened to their exchange and Drew was leaning on a tree watching May.

_It's like Sapphire's a mini version of May, _he thought.

"Oh no," she said as the ball rolled away. She went after it and Henry saw her.

"No girl do-"

"OW!" She backed away, ball in hand. Her face was scratched up and her eyes focused on a cat.

"Domino is feisty around strangers," he said.

"Coulda told me that sooner," she mumbled.

It hissed at her making the ball roll away once more, she went after it.

"Don't do that ei-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A maid and a butler came rushing out.

"What's wrong?" the maid asked.

"Nothing, the girl just tripped the alarm, that's all. Oh yeah, that," he said pointing at a fairly large tree, "Is how the kidnapper escaped."

A light flickered on in May's head, "That's weird. The intruder should have at least angered the cat or tripped the alarm."

"It's true!" Richard said, walking up to her. He then hit on the head and Drew ran over.

"Dad! Sapphire already got scratched!" Drew glared at Richard.

"Humph, sorry kid," he huffed. Drew glared once more but let it slide.

May glared at the man and a maid emerged, she had a phone at hand and held it out.

"Master, there's a man on the phone for you," she said. He took the phone from her.

"Yes?" He put it on speaker and everyone went silent. May looked at everyone to observe their reactions.

"I want one million delivered to the park," a voice ordered.

"W-who are you? You don't sound the same," he sad.

"I want one million."

"Tell me!"

"I want one million. Now."

"Fine, I'll deliver it, just let me hear my son."

There was some shuffling in the background, "Daddy? Is that you? It's very cold daddy. Daddy?"

"Jesse, oh god. Tell me where you are!"

More shuffling, "Now, bring my million. No funny business."

"NO! Jesse!"

Beep!

"Cold? There are many cold places," Richard stated.

"Oh my god. Jesse!" The maids cried.

May was very surprised at everyone's reactions during the call. There was one however that had surprised her the most.

Confusion.


	5. Conundrums and Case Closed Cookies

**Heylo! I'd like to thank anyone who has read, fave, followed, or reviewed this story! I've been having a crappy week and everyone here feels like internet family! XD Anywho, I hope ya'll enjoy this chappie!**

**I would really like to thank mysteryreader6626, who has helped me with a few things like character ideas. She helped me find something for Brock and various scenarios with him and his character. ;) I think you should like when the time coms for him and the characters I chose to play Hattori and Kazuha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Detective Conan**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

"I want one million."

"Tell me!"

"I want one million. Now."

"Fine, I'll deliver it, just let me hear my son."

There was some shuffling in the background, "Daddy? Is that you? It's very cold daddy. Daddy?"

"Jesse, oh god. Tell me where you are!"

More shuffling, "Now, bring my million. No funny business."

"NO! Jesse!"

Beep!

"Cold? There are many cold places," Richard stated.

"Oh my god. Jesse!" The maids cried.

May was very surprised at everyone's reactions during the call. There was one however that had surprised her the most.

Confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

May looked at the person and smiled.

"Hey mister, why are you confused?" she asked.

"I-I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," he replied. Henry looked at him.

"Jenkins, why are you confused? You're face showed it," he said. **(I make such good names)**

Jenkin fell to the ground, "You've been very busy and he wanted more time with you since your wife died."

"I had no idea," Henry muttered.

"So... where's the kid," the maids looked at May, "I meant the other kid."

"I left him at my daughter's house but I swear upon death, I don't know a thing about the phone call," he replied.

"Where's her house?" May asked, looking at a shed.

"Down the street, nineteen zero four," he replied.

"Does he have roller blades?"

"Yeah."

"Good." She ran to the shed and swung open the door and quickly spotted them. She slapped them on, thankful they were her size, just a bit big, and darted out.

"Sapphire!" Drew yelled as he chased her. She sped down the road and stopped in front of a house, the right number. She ran to the door and repeatedly pressed the bell only to notice the door slightly ajar. She ran in and gasped.

"Miss! Are you okay?" She dropped to the woman's side and checked her pulse. She noticed a glass of water on the floor, leaking and looked back at the lady to see she was breathing. She sighed in relief, content knowing the lady wasn't dead, just unconscious.

_She must have been drugged._

She heard footsteps and turned to the door.

"Emily!" Jenkin ran to her side and pulled her close.

"She's sleeping," she said. He nodded and gave a sigh.

"Ugh..."

Everyone looked at the woman in his arms. She opened her eyes slightly, "Dad? He took Jesse."

"Sh... I know. Do you have a map?" he asked. She nodded, pointing to a cabinet drawer before falling limp in his arms, breathing thankfully. May opened it and searched through the messy drawer and pulled it out. She set it on the coffee table and she grabbed a pen from a coffee mug and started to name the various buildings.

"There's the ice cream shops, the ice rink, the ice cream company, that building with the broken furnace and..." May stopped right above one of the buildings.

"Aren't you gonna write it?" Henry asked. She shook her head and looked back around the map.

Drew looked at her and the map, humming in approval. He then looked confused, "How do you know the layout of this town anyways?"

May shrugged and smiled, looking at him and then the map, her eyes scanning the paper for any cold buildings that reside in town as well as the outskirts of it. She found none until she remembered one more, the one she decided to skip since it was pretty unlikely, she bit her lip and her hand hung over it. Everyone looked at her and Jenkins grabbed a glass of water and knelt down next to Emily once more. Silence overtook the guests at her action.

"I just do, I've been here loads of time," she finally replied.

_I live here, duh!_

She put the pen down and the pen glided over the paper, "The morgue."

"You don't think..."

"Be serious, no man would be brave enough to step into a storage place for dead bodies," Richard stated.

"We can't limit the possibilities. They could be anywhere."

Richard picked her up and threw her onto the couch, "This isn't a job for _children._"

"Come on Sapphire," Drew said. He took her and they sat on the steps outside.

"Drew, can you tell me what kind of animal that is?" She pointed to a bush behind him.

"It's a-" He turned to face May to see her speeding down the road.

"SAPPHIRE!"

"Great," he stood up and kicked a pebble, "If I were a babysitter I'd be screwed."

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Shot from Drew's POV<strong>

I sighed as I watched Sapphire's retreating figure, she really was like May. It's like she IS May but she couldn't be. There is no way she could shrink, not even one of Birch's odd contraptions or experiments could do something so drastic. I stared at the ground and back at the sky, the sun was hanging in the sky, barely. I glancd at my phone and sighed once more. Four fifty nine.

I turned around and grasped the doorknob in my hands and swung the door open, causing everyone to look at me and Emily to open her eyes. I kept my mouth shut as I thought of ways to say it so they would listen. We have a kidnapped boy and a run away girl, crazy.

"Sapphire knows where he is."

Everyone smiled and Mr. Henry called his house and the police and I led everyone outside, pointing in the direction Sapphire went.

"Oh and Drew," Dad turned to face me, "You'd make a horrible babysitter."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

May stopped at a shop and went in. She made her way to a lady at the counter who was selling maps. May went on her tip toes and spoke;

"Hey lady, can I have a map? I'm new here," she lied.

"Here ya go sweetie, it's on the house, toodles!"

May walked out and looked at the map.

"It's cold... cold... cold..."

She sat on a bench and hummed quietly to herself. She had to think this through or the ransom would be the only option, you can never trust the perpetrator to return the hostage in a kidnapping. She'd been kidnapped once but she was still a little scarred, she wasn't found for days and each day she would get hurt. Maybe, just maybe, she could figure it out. Of course she could, she's May Maple. Just trapped in the body of a child.

"Hey, have you heard that they're remodeling the hotel? The heater was broken so I bet the workers freeze their bums there every morning," a girl commented as she walked past May with her friend.

"Did you hear those odd sounds from the school's freezer when we went to pick up snacks for the club?" her friend asked.

"Remember? The freezer was acting up so people are in there fixing it," the first girl said.

"Maybe..." May folded the map and stuck it in a pocket. She skated away.

_Maybe the place I need isn't a normally cold place._

"Little girl, wouldn't head that way if I were you. You're headed towards that run down building. Hasn't been renovated for a while now," an old lady warned, May skidded to a halt.

"So what you're saying is that it's basically abandoned and freaking cold?" she asked.

"Yes it is," the lady replied.

"Thanks!" May said, skating away.

"Wait! I was about to invite you to my house for cookies!"

"What kind?!" she asked, stopping.

"Oatmeal raisins."

"No thank you! I don't like fake chocolate chip cookies!"

"I also have snickerdoodle!"

"... I'll see ya later lady! Where's your address?"

"Two three zero one Ziploc Bag street!"

"Okay then."

May soon found the building, a sign on the lawn too. She walked over, wobbling in the skates and made her way inside. She jumped up and flipped a switch on and the lights turned on, illuminating the empty dark building. She noticed a bag of chips. She looked around and fell flat n her face.

"Oof!" She picked herself up and looked around some more, being wary of the rooms.

"Jesse? Mister kidnapper? Where are ya?"

Snap! Snap!

"Who's there?"

She started wearily walking around, tripping and falling onto her face. She sighed, her heart racing. With the body of a child, surely she wouldn't be able to face the kidnapper. She had doubts she would be able to kick a brick or a ball hard enough to hurt the baddie. She heard a couple noises, adding to her worry.

"No, the question is, who are you?" May turned around and saw a man, wearing a cap, ripped jeans, and a stained shirt.

"Ma- Sapphire. Sapphire Edogawa," she replied.

"How did you find me? Us?"

"I walked in here, yelled for Jesse, and poof!"

"No funny business, go. Don't tell a word about my being here."

May snorted and looked around, ooh, a block of wood. She walked over and stood behind it.

"Let the kid go and I'll leave... with him."

"Ha, who are you to talk?" He put a hand behind his back and pulled it back, a sharp blade at hand.

"Hey kid, come on out." A young boy with dirty blonde hair, a blue sweatshirt and shorts walked out.

"Jesse, come here." He walked over, despite the man's glare.

"You little piece of shiitake mushrooms," he growled.

"KYA!" May kicked the wood block but alas, her small foot had small impact.

He laughed at May and she gasped as the man charged at her, or Jesse. She shielded him and heard a grunt.

_Goodbye world! Too bad I never got to go to that noodle convention!_

"Sapphire! Jesse! You're safe."

May turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Oh, it's just you cabbage brain."

"Really? I save your life and that's my thanks?"

"Fine, fine. Oh I thank thee, my new grassheaded and pea brained friend for saving my life," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Jesse!"

Everyone came flooding in, by that we mean, butlers, maids, Richard, Henry, daughter of original kidnapper, a few cops and yeah. Jesse ran to Henry's side and was caught in a embrace. Everyone smiled as they watched a river form in the run down building.

"How'd ya find me?" She looked at Drew.

"A dude saw you walk in as well as fall a couple times."

"Cool," she replied.

"How about I treat you and your family to dinner?" Henry asked.

"Sure!" Richard cheered.

"Why no-wait, I promised an old lady I'd eat some cookies with her."

"Sapphire, that's basically saying 'hey, I have free wifi, just hop in the van' and 'what's the passcode!?'" Drew smirked as he said the words. May yawned, indicating that was getting old.

"But still, young lady, that was a very dangerous stunt." The officer who said this slapped cuffs on the knocked out and unconscious man while another one put the knife in a bag. May rolled her eyes and turned to Henry, putting on an innocent face and using her sapphire eyes to add to the effect. The said officers walked away and May smirked in the inside.

"Hey mister Henry, how about we hit that buffet!" May said, ignoring the officer's remark.

"Sapphire, quit changing the subject."

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY ARCEUS! Did anyone else for some reason weren't able to get into their account? 0.0 It was horrible.<strong>

**NOO! One of the line breaks aren't working. Dang it. XD**

**Did ya'll find this chappie okay? I hope so, not my best work though. I've been so busy and I lost my creative spark.**

**I think I might make a Valentine's Day series starting Sunday but I'm trying to take a break from FFN because I think it's interrupting my studies but I will still respond to PMs and such, just not write. D:**

**Anywho, please fave, follow, or review. See ya and byes!**


	6. Locked Inside, Crappy Place to Hide

**Heylo! Yes, I said 'heylo'. Deal with it. This chappie will be very different from the episode it's partially based on. It takes places in a school where Sapphire meets the kids, that's the only similarity. So, I hope ya'll can enjoy this chappie. I have decided I would update during weekends and respond to PMs during weekdays, okay? I'll post new things on weekdays but update on weekends. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or Detective Conan.**

* * *

><p>"Hello! I'm Sapphire Edogawa!"<p>

May looked at all the kids in her class. As opposed to first grade, she'd been moved up to fourth because apparently in this town, you need to have been in two grades in elementary school to move into middle school.

"Okay Sapphire, how about you sit next to Leaf Green," her teacher said, pointing to a familiar brunette.

"Sure," she replied, walking to her new seat.

"So class, who can tell me about what factors and multiples are as well as the difference between them?"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. May sighed and raised her hand to answer the question and Leaf did the same.

"Sorry Leaf but Sapphire raised her hand first."

May mouthed 'sorry' towards Leaf who just shook her head and waved her hand.

* * *

><p>May sat in her seat with a book at hand. It was after school and Drew and Richard as well as Grace decided she would stay after school to help around the classrooms that help with fundraisers.<p>

"Hey Sapphire!" May looked up and looked towards the door and saw the kids from the amusement park.

"What is it?" May looked at them with bored eyes. Being back in elementary school will do this to you.

"How old are ya and when did you get here?" the raven head she recognized as Ash asked.

"I'm seven and I got here a few days ago," she replied.

"Whoa, you're that smart?" Gary asked.

"Yups."

"You're really cute too."

"Shut your mouth Gary," she said. He laughed and backed away slightly.

Everyone looked at each other as the awkward silence surrounded them like a dense fog. May was the fog light, coughing and interrupting the silence for a split second. Everyone watched her as she put a bookmark in her book and stood up, her chair squeaking across the tiles.

"I know who you all are but where's the teacher? If she isn't here, I'll be taking my leave," she told them.

"NO!" Misty yelled. May looked at her out of curiosity.

"What?"

"It's just that barely anyone does any after school event," she said, frowning. May's eyes softened and a faint smile overtook her lips.

"Fine, I'll stay."

They cheered, surrounding her in a group hug. May sighed as she pulled out.

"Come on, let's find the teacher," she announced.

They nodded their heads and May led them around the school to look for their lost teacher and guardian. Leaf looked at May with a puzzled expression, of course, how would a transfer student know the entire layout of the school? May felt Leaf's stare and turned to face her; "Yes?"

"Oh, sorry but it's odd. You seem to know the entire layout of the school despite being here once and us being her for years," Leaf answered.

"I've been here more than once," came May's short reply. Leaf nodded, accepting the response.

They went in the art room, the music room, the library, the gym, the kindergarten area, first grade area, second grade area, third grade area, fourth grade area, fifth grade area, the nurse, the cafeteria, the storage room, the office, the counselor's room, and then, there were two. She wearily looked at the vice principal's room, the door slightly ajar. She heard her new friends gulp as if they were scared.

"I think she wants to prank us again," Gary whispered. May rolled her eyes at their behavior and she walked in. The door gave a quiet moan and she gasped, startling the kids. Leaf squeaked and grabbed Gary's hand.

"It's empty," May said.

"Seriously?" Misty said, sighing.

"Sorry," May squeaked out.

She stepped out and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

Sapphire closed the door behind her and I waved my hand, telling everyone to back up and let her lead once more.

"Look! It's a poster for the latest Pokemon movie!" Ash yelled. They looked at it, discussing their favorite pokemon and when they should see it. I turned to Sapphire, she squeaked and grabbed two pieces of tape from a dispenser and turned her back to face me, she gave a hum of approval and turned to face me. She smiled and I smiled back. She then turned and walked towards the principal's office.

"Come on, Sapphire's going to the principal's office," I said.

They looked at each other, the poster, me, then Sapphire. We followed her and we got there right as she reached for the doorknob.

* * *

><p>May twisted the knob and pulled it back, then pushed it back. She put her ear against the door and heard a groan.<p>

"Are you okay?!" she yelled. A groan. She started slamming her body against the door.

"Come on! The door won't budge!" she yelled. Everyone slammed their bodies against the wall, trying to get it open. May looked around and noticed a fire extinguisher and an axe. She grabbed a paper weight and threw it, cracking the glass. She grabbed the axe.

"Stand back!" She held the axe and forced it down with all her might, creating a hole. She peeked in and gasped, blood. She dropped the axe and unlocked the door.

"Stay here," she ordered. They nodded and she stepped in and knelt down next to the woman.

"Come on guys, help me find a phone, we'll try all the doors too," Leaf said.

"Okay..."

May sighed as she saw the woman breathing. She heard the woman moan. May saw a bookend with blood near the woman's head. She remembered the nurse's office was nearby so she stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'll be right back," she said.

She came back about five minutes later with bandages, paper towels, and an ice pack. She cleaned the blood as best she could and put bandages on. She placed an ice pack too.

"Sapphire, we called an ambulance, they should be here soon but none of the doors will open," Misty said.

"Crap. Come in, all of you. I doubt this was an accident, I don't think this bookend would fall by itself, that's a lot of books holing it in," May said, pointing to a shelf.

Ash's voice then rang out, "Hey, was this door always open?"

May widened her eyes and stepped out. She went to the door and bent down, "Shiitake mushrooms."

"What is it?" Gary asked.

May looked at him and led him in the room, closing the door behind her, "We're not alone."

"What!?" Misty shrieked.

"Sh! I put a piece of tape on the doorframe and stuck a strand of my hair on it and put the other piece of tape on the door with the other end of my hair. It's broken, indicating that someone has opened the door," she explained.

"None of us opened it," Ash told her.

"I thought that. Wait, you did tell them the school's address, right?" May asked.

They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We said a teacher was bleeding a lot at school," Misty said.

"Dang it! How long was the call?"

"About seven seconds before Ash hung up," Leaf said.

"What phone did you use?"

"Leaf's cell phone. We all have one in case of emergency and we also got hungry so we grabbed our bags and yours too," Ash said, pointing to their bags.

May opened her bag and ignored her two folder and two books, heading straight to her phone, "Crap, my battery is dead."

_I knew playing on it until I got to school even though it was at twenty percent was a bad idea but 'Bouncy Ball' is so addicting! Why didn't I charge it?_

"Same. I hung up on Leaf's phone because the battery was at one percent," Ash stated.

"Our phones would die, we didn't give an exact location, and I doubt that was enough time for them to figure out where the call was made," May mumbled.

"I'm scared," Leaf whispered. Gary hugged her.

"It'll be fine... I think."

"GARY!" she exclaimed.

"So... is miss Jaden dead?" Ash asked quietly.

"Dude, do you see her breathing?!" Misty yelled.

"SH! We don't know who we're up against," May told them.

"Great, it's a cliché moment where our phones are practically dead when we need them!" Leaf quietly exclaimed.

Ash began chewing on some fruit gummy snacks and Misty sipped some of her water. Leaf nervously chewed on a cookie while Gary finished the remains of his sandwich. May paced back and forth, unable to think. She headed towards the door and closed it behind her, locking it. She peered through the hole and looked at them.

"Don't open or unlock this door. Put something to cover the holes while I look for a phone," she said.

They nodded and May looked around for the phones. She found one and began punching in numbers. Nothing. She looked and saw the cable was missing and widened her eyes. All of them were.

"Someone took the cables. I really doubt they wanna be found." She carefully walked around, hearing footsteps echo ever so slightly in the halls. It gave her the chills knowing this person had hurt a teacher, an adult. What could she do in a kid's body with no piece of weaponry. She couldn't even kick a soccer ball and knock them unconscious for heavens' sake! The doors were locked and needed keys to be opened... from the outside!

"Hello? Please respond or I'mma gonna jump out the window screaming murderer!" she yelled. She listened hard and well, hearing a knocking noise.

"Who's there?"

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! Very different from the actual episode three? I dunno what number it was. Anywho, hope ya'll enjoyed the latest chappie. See ya and byes!<strong>


End file.
